Even The Most Pure of Hearts Have Darkness
by KeybladeWielder963
Summary: 1 year has passed since Kingdom Hearts one and Sora thinks he has fallen for Kairi! However Kairi has joined the Organization 13. Will Sora be able to confess his love for his best friend? Or will she be lost in oblivion forever? SoraXKairi
1. Chapter 1: Return to Destiny Islands

Even the Most Pure of Hearts Have Darkness

**Chapter**** 1: Return to Destiny Islands, and the Search for Kairi**

*to start off the story the song 'Rhythm of the Night' starts playing like in the KH games* A year after the first kingdom hearts, worlds were restored, hearts were set free, and yet a 15 year old boy named Sora, a former keyblade master, felt like he was missing something...Goofy : Hey Sora don't look so sad! Sora: I...miss her...Donald: ohhhhhhh boy...Sora you should have told us this before. Sora: but why should I? What difference does it make...she probably even forgot about me and moved on. Donald and Goofy exchange glances at each other and end up forming a frown into a smile. Donald: hey Sora why don't you just use the gummi ship! Sora: how can I? Ever sense we sealed the doors with the keyblade the walls have been restored I can't break through them. Goofy: Oh! But don't you remember Sora? Ever sense the nobodies started appearing the worlds barriers have been breaking! Sora: oh that's right! So can I? Goofy: can you what? Donald says the magic spell thunder and says: To go see Kairi you big palooka! Goofy: Oh! hyuuck! I got it. Goofy winks his eye at Donald. Donald: Here you go Sora. Donald gives Sora a map of the worlds and sets him all ready for take off. Sora was lifted way into inner space having a flashback...*A Voice: You know, Rikus changed. Another voice: Huh? A voice: Let's grab the raft and go, just the two of us! Another Voice: What? A Voice: hehehheh, just kidding! Another Voice: What's gotten into you...? You're the one that's changed Kairi. A Voice: Maybe...you know I was a little afraid at first. But, now I'm ready. So many places to go! I just can't wait...once we set sail, it will be great! Meanwhile on Destiny Islands, a red haired girl wearing a pink dress looks out to sea, trying to remember that one person special to her. Kairi says in her mind: Ughhh! Why can't I remember! Then the leader of the organization 13 Xemnas says: It's because you never belonged. NOBODIES LIKE US never belong. Then he hands Kairi a black leather cloak one of which all the members of the organization were wearing. Kairi: W-what's this! Xemnas: Welcome to the organization princess. Kairi: But...But! All of a sudden a bright blue sphere appears above Xemnas' hand which slowly creates a miniature figure that looks like Sora. He is going through all of his junk and sorting them as well as throwing away the 'no important' ones. He suddenly comes across Kairi's lucky charm, which she gave to him before he left her back on the island with a promise he'll give it back to her when he returns. He takes one good look at it, and then tosses it in the trash can. Kairi forms two large tears coming down her cheeks. Xemnas: You see, he's just like all the others. All they do is see right through us thinking we don't have feelings or...Xemnas comes into a pause and begins to say: or even have hearts. Kairi: Gasp! No...No that's not true! Later that afternoon, Sora wakes up after his gummi ship crashes into the warm sands of the beach. He punches the cockpit and glass shatters everywhere. Then he jumps out of the ship shouting: Kairi! Kairi were are you! It's me...Sora! He scopes the whole island until he finally spills out the words: The secret place! Sora takes his time walking into the caves until he sees a picture he's never seen before. It was a picture of Kairi's hand handing him a poupo fruit. HE then begins to cry small tears smiling: She didn't forget me after all! Then all of a sudden he sees a keyhole on that wooden door Riku thought was a door to another world years ago. Sora: Is this...were she went? Sora slowly walks through the realm of darkness, desperately calling out her name. Sora: Aww man where can she be...AHH! From behind a black arm grabs Sora's delicate tanned skin and pulls him through an even darker portal.


	2. Chapter 2: What's Going On Around Here?

**Chapter 2: What's Going On Around Here? And Kairi's Part ****of the Organization 13?**

Sora: Hey! Pick on somebody your own size! As soon as he knew it, he was in a white room filled with other cloaked people. Some with their hoods up, some, down. It looked as if it was a council room. Suddenly, the voice from Axel rings through Sora's ear from the hooded figure slipping down off his chair and stands next to him. Axel: Roxas...we miss you. Please come back. Axel put on the most depressed look on his face and his voice was desperate but you couldn't tell about his face because his hood was up. Sora tilts his head near his left shoulder and replies in the most utter confusion. Sora: wait...wha...? Axel: Sigh...he really is gone guys...As soon as the rest of the hooded people heard the news they started looking at each other exchanging sad looks. Then a blonde haired girl with the same features in her face as Kairi, wearing a white slip with sky blue sandals with a star as a buckle, softly took Sora by the back of his arm. Namine: Roxas...come with me-to your room that is. Sora still confused as ever...Sora: Ohhhhh...kkkkkkkkkk? Feeling almost dragged he walks backwards as the strange yet familiar girl takes him forward to her room. Soon after a few moments she tries to the best of her ability, to make a conversation with him. At least to make him feel better. *Like being pulled through the realm of darkness was bad enough* Namine: Really nice to see you again Roxas. Sora: Hey stop its-! Before he could tell the mysterious girl 'he wasn't Roxas', he realized he was pulled into a pale white room. No other color in sight. JUST. WHITE. Sora: Heh...nice color choice...Namine: Thank you...Roxas... She says with a almost sad but faint voice with one small tear coming down her soft unreal cheek, because he didn't remember her; which made her feel worse to cry in front of a somebody. Sora: Hey didn't you hear me in there? I'm not Roxas! Namine: They may have called you Roxas...but I know who you are. You're his somebody...right...? I only used the name Roxas to occupy them a bit so I can take you and tell you everything! Her Calm, yet determined voice pierced through Sora's ears like "wow I love hearing her talk" kind of way. Sora: So...have I met you before...you look familiar. Namine: *giggles softly* perhaps. But not this way. *She looks up at her ceiling happily swinging legs back and forth with her legs* All of Namine's gestures made Sora ask the same old question. Sora: Do you know were Kairi is? Namine makes a stunned then scared face skimming her eyes around the room frantically without moving her head. Sora: What! What is it? Or so help me I'll...Sora gets cut off from Axel's voice. Axel: Namine...you know your not supposed to be telling him such things...he'll figure it out himself. Namine: I'm so sorry...Sora. Suddenly, she evaporates into small pixels rising into the air and eventually disappears. Axel looks at the direction of which Namine has disappeared, then to Sora. Axel: So...you really don't remember...Sora I'm gunna need you to stay in this room. He pushes Sora onto Namine's chair. Sora: Hey! Wait..! Too late to escape, Axel leaves in his own dark portal, leaving the room locked up. In a room with computers, and everything high-tech, Kairi knew that this was bad. She is bolted to the wall by shackles and struggles to break free, while wearing the cloak Xemnas gave her. Now, she has a small slash through her eye and to her cheek because obviously, Kairi put up a good fight back in Destiny Islands refusing to wear it. Axel suddenly appears from his dark portal from out of nowhere in front of Kairi almost having an "I feel sorry for her "look. Axel: I'm sorry...your highness...but I got to go to drastic measures. Kairi: Wa! Before Kairi can say anything Axel put his entire black leathered hand on her face and focuses real hard as he closes his eyes. Moments later, he releases her face from his clutches; Looking at Kairi made him look down to the floor to his right, as if he hated being in charge of doing something so horrible, so terrifying, so cruel. Kairi Coughs as hard as humanly possible gasping as if some extremely powerful magic went through her; DARK magic. Axel then leaves from his dark portal as he continued to look at her worried about her well-being. As soon as he left Kairi yanked her arms and legs from the shackles then BANG! The wall she was attached to bolted right out from behind her, crushing her delicate body. Kairi of course wondered how she could possibly do that! She felt all...powerful! Noticing the heavy wall on top of her she stands up lifting it up in mid air using the magic spell. Kairi: GRAVIRA! Suddenly the wall floats with her pointing finger, pointing in the direction she should throw it. When she found the precise place, she brings her finger to her chest then points to some Dusk harshly. Hearing the wails of pain from the Dusk, Kairi became to grow stronger and stronger...and likes it...Then Kairi realized she looked different. Her eyes now looked PURE. BLACK. She looked like her whole face has changed, even if it were only her eyes and the new addition to her hair, black streaks. However, these small changes didn't change the fact she looked completely different. Kairi pulls her hood up, and starts to walk around the city of 'The World That Never Was'. As all this has been happening, Sora has been in that white room being plucked at by unknown robotic arms such as stealing hairs, skin, and eye lashes from him. Sora Screams to the top of his lungs, not only because he was in major pain, but because he wanted to leave. Leave to get Kairi. Worried about her. Computer type voice: RESTORATION AT...2% Sora: WAH! Only 2%? Oh this isn't gunna-OW! Hey! Stop that! All of the organization members watch from the computer in the computer room. Laughing off their heads as if they finally became real. Xemnas: Heh heh heh heh...with Sora's DNA we will SURELY bring back Roxas. Namine held from an unknown member by both her arms shouts: No! You can't do this to him! He's not meant to-! An Unknown member covers her mouth with his hand. They all laugh again having a good time like a party or reunion. Xemnas: Now now...isn't it great to get everybody together as a family...Everyone laughs again along with Xemnas' jokes. Meanwhile...that same night...around Midnight...restoration was at 75%...and yet...Sora...was on the ground...scraped up bleeding all over the floor...


	3. Chapter 3: Why Do You Love Me

**Chapter 3: Why Do You Love Me The Way You Do...**

While walking in the city, Kairi passes by axel, leaning against a building with crossed arms and a hanging head. All of a sudden, he hears her footsteps and lifts his head. Eyes watching her every move and calls to her. Axel: Hey! His voice sounded kind of like a "can it be?" tone. Kairi pauses during her 'walk' and responds with a faint and inpatient tone. Kairi: What...Axel's 'excited' expression, now turned into a disappointed one. Axel: Never mind...it's not important anymore...Part of Kairi's 'good side' kicked in and she walks slowly to him pulling her hood down. Kairi : Your still upset about...'Roxas'...huh...Axel feels two small tears running down his cheek and quickly wipes it with his sleeve. He nods a couple times quickly, hiding the fact he was crying. Kairi's voice now sounded brace and determined. She then puts her hands on her hips and moves in closer to him. Kairi: Hey now! You can't stop everything you love doing just because of him! I'm sure he'll come back. I know it! Axel gently runs his fingers through her hair then softly sliding them across her soft cheek. Axel: You remind me of him...soooooo much…... Kairi is wide eyed with her jaw fully dropped then blushes a light shade of pink. Kairi: Th-th...thank you! Axel leans in closely to her lips and brushes his against hers and whispers in them. Axel: In case you remember all that I've done to you... I'm sorry. Got it memorized…... Axel presses his forehead unto hers closing his eyes looking depressed because he wanted so badly to kiss her but didn't for he would feel guilty. Kairi then spontaneously slides each of her hands unto each of his cheeks. Kairi now whispering back into his lips: It wasn't your fault… I will love you forever. Got it memorized…. Passionately, she kisses him. He releases her then takes a couple steps back. Kairi: Wow...just...'wow'. She touches her lips were he had kissed her then blushes. A couple moments of silence passed, and then she speaks. Kairi: So it's decided then. I will try the best of my ability to help you find Roxas. Axel forms a warm smile and grasps her hand and they both take a stroll around the city. Meanwhile, Xemnas flips his CPU screen to another focus and he sees Axel and Kairi walking together. Xemnas: Well well well...looks like it's almost time for the 'princess' to take her first test. He snaps his fingers and two Dusks appear in Namine's room where Sora is. They take him to the council room and lay him there and the two Dusks disappear. Xemnas and the rest of the organization, teleport right in front of Kairi and Axel, mid-walk. Xemnas: Nice to see Axel finally clearing his mind off Roxas...maybe now's a good time to attack his murderer. Axel shouts: Roxas is...dead! So help me I'll kill him! Where is he! He summons his weapons and flames go all around him. Xemnas: In the council room...'But'. He puts his finger on axels weapon and lowers it down. Xemnas: We want 'RIXIAK' to handle this one right now. Xemnas lays his hand over her head and obliviates the memory of her real name. Kairi's face forms into a determined look. Kairi: Yes superior. You got my promise. Then she looks at Axel. Kairi: And yours. Then out of nowhere poofs a keyblade (Kairi's keyblade from KH 2) that came into her possession. She now knew what it was that had to be done. Slay the keyblade master. She pulls her hood up and runs across the city in the pouring rain, getting closer and closer to the room that held her target.


	4. Chapter 4: My Heart's A BattleGround

**Ch. 4: My Heart's ****a Battleground**

In the meantime, Sora wakes up lying on his back coughing up blood. He tries desperately to get up but it's no use! He's too weak from all the plucking and prodding. The noise of running foot steps bellows his aching ears. Kairi: Oh come on now, really...? The all mighty Xemnas sent me an overcooked marshmallow? Sora recognizes the voice and gets excited. Sora: Do I know you...Kairi: It's Rixiak just so you know. Sora: Oh...ok...Kairi: Then again why should you know my name. You're gunna die in about 5 minutes anyway. Sora starts to feel a sudden rush of anger. He has been tested, ridiculed, and now this? He summons his keyblade (Kingdom Key) and the battle begins. They ram into each other with their keyblades and sword fight with them; jumping around like some star wars episode. Then they grind keyblades against each other trying to push one off their balance. Kairi: what kind of person ARE you anyway! Killing off an innocent life like that! Sora: KILLING! You're the one that's trying to kill ME! Kairi stamps on his foot with her heeled boot and he trips backward and falls then she places her right foot over his chest. Sora: You better tell me where Kairi is if you know what's good for you! Suddenly the letters in that name jumble around in her head like a vision Kairi: UGH why does that name bother me so much! Sora seeing that he caught her off guard, tugs on her leg that's on top of his chest and she falls over on top of him. Kairi, after a few seconds, whispers into his ear still on top: Kairi is DEAD. She then gets up, stands before him as he's still on the ground. Kairi: I think breaking your heart makes you good as dead so I'll let you live. *the song Eternal Snow from Full Moon plays* Axel appears from his dark portal and Kairi explained what she has done to Sora. He agrees that it's even better than killing him and takes her through the portal to go celebrate with the rest of the organization. Sora, still lying there, begins to lose all life in his body. He doesn't move, or speak, but lays there with his eyes beaming straight at the ceiling. Soon, Namine' peers over which reminded him of himself and Kairi on the beach. He breaks down in tears and goes crazy with emotions. (All he does is cry really really loud nothing too insane) Namine: Here. Take my hand...*song Hello by Evanescence plays* Xemnas and the others watch on the CPU screen: Sora: No...leave me here to die. Dymex: Wow and I thought "I" was a baby! The group laughs. Xemnas: Well done Rixiak. He applauses. It's around 3 in the morning, lights dimmed in the council room. Sora still lays there on his back frozen. Suddenly, he BROKE. He stands up, (to the best of his ability) and shouts: I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! He goes berserk and summons his keyblade, swinging it against walls and the council chairs until he couldn't any more. He takes out the lucky charm out of his pocket and examines it. Namine: I've been...watching you...but I still need to tell you something...Sora: SHU...! Namine' instantly "shooshes" him. Namine: Sora! No, Sora look at me! Sora: You're in on all of this (in background: No I'm not but!) and I bet you were the one that (Look she's alive!) killed her huh? Namine: Kairi's alive! Sora: WHY YOU- wait...what...Namine': I still haven't told you everything...remember? Sora gets silent. Namine: Well, you see...when you lost your heart to free her own's...you created a copy; a Nobody. His name was Roxas...during your time in Castle Oblivion, he was one of us; the organization I mean. However his kind was too real. It was almost as if he had a heart...so he went to find you and...Sora began to line the pieces up. Sora: So...Xemnas and that guy with the red hair...weren't looking for ME...they were looking for (he points to himself.) Namine nods. Namine': However their intentions aren't exactly the right ones...they only want him, to collect hearts to unleash KINGDOM HEARTS. He does this by...(completing her sentence) Sora: Stealing hearts...but what about Kairi...Namine: Tell me...why do you want to see her so bad...so bad to a point you lost it...Sora knew where this was going...however he didn't know how to put it into words. All he saw in his mind was this beautiful girl that gave him light, kindness, and overall good feelings. Sora: I...I love her...I'm in love with her...She's so beautiful and (Namine' smiles as he speaks more about Kairi) she's my entire world even if she is just a person. Because...our hearts are connected...right here. (He points to his own chest). Namine': Look I don't know where she is...but I know she's alive and you know why? Because I'm her...Sora: Wow...you mean Nobo- I mean...copy? No wonder you're so...Namine': What? Sora: Nothing! Nothing at all. Sora blushes a tender red. Namine': Well since the moment is right... (She looks around) Namine' kisses Sora on the lips short and passionately. Sora: What was...that for...Namine': I love you...Roxas...


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Kairi

**Chapter 5: Finding Kairi**

Suddenly Sora saw Namine' the same as for Kairi. Her Blue eyes and mannerisms fit Kairi's so well...Sora carefully brushes Namine's hair away from her face and hold her head in his hands. (Sora leaning in) Sora: I...love you...too...and before you know it they're kissing each other as if in some fairytale. Mixture of feelings moving together as one. Namine' releases blushing. Namine': IIIIII think all this has gone through our heads...Sora: Yea, you're right...Namine: Maybe we should start looking for Kairi. Sora: Right behind you on that one! Out of nowhere Namine rises into thin air into billions of pixels again. Sora: Hey! I can't follow you...that...way...sigh...Sora sits on the floor. Namine' appears in front of Xemnas. Xemnas: ...you set his hopes high didn't you...Namine': But!...But!...he needs my help! Xemnas: Not only that you told him...Namine's eyes widen. Namine: I know...Xemnas: Then you leave me with no choice. Xemnas puts his hand over her head and she slowly disappears crying at the same time. Suddenly, Kairi feels an instant "change" in her heart and places her hand over her chest. Saix appears in her room. Saix: Rixi. Master Xemnas wants you to REALLY take care of him this time...Kairi: Right...Saix: is everything alright? Kairi: Hm? Oh, yea most definitely. Saix disappears and Kairi takes a quick glance at the heart shaped moon in front of her window, pulls her hood up, and then takes the portal to her no changed target. Sora hears the portal from behind and stands up. Sora: Where. Are. You Keeping. Her. Kairi: Oh I just don't know anymore! Sora: Well you better know! Sora charges at her with his keyblade pointed towards her. She blocks it, and starts flying to the sky with her magic making him follower her as well. He flies up to the night sky in front of the balcony and fights her to no end. Sora: Where's Kairi! Kairi: Quit saying that! Sora: Why not! Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi! Kairi: SHUT UP! Sora: No...YOU SHUT UP! Sora swings his keyblade as hard as he can across her face Kairi: Ah! She falls about 100 ft. from the ground unto the balcony (where she and Sora hug in KH 2). Sora lowers himself down and kneels in front of an unconscious Kairi on the floor. Sora: Ahhhhh stop your bleeding, it's not as if you can feel (he breaks off his sentence after he pulls down her hood). Sora: KAIRI! No answer comes from Kairi. Sora: Kairi...THIS ISNT HAPPENING! I looked everywhere for you to find out you were dead and (Kairi half conscious) Kairi: She IS dead...Sora: NO you're NOT! You're right here so stop. Sora quickly takes out the lucky charm out of his pocket and leans onto her stretching her arms above her head, thus putting the lucky charm in her hand, his hands in hers. (Sora closing in on her) Sora: Now that is about the WORST thing I've ever heard you say out of that beautiful mouth of yours...At this moment Sora is looking deep into her eyes with his ocean blue eyes smiling at her warmly and it's making her blush…...A LOT. Right when Sora's lips are about an inch away from hers Kairi feels herself closing her eyes and saying to him softly: Axel…This confuses Sora, making him say: …..HUUUUUUUUHHHHHH? Now sitting on his knees, each one against the sides of Kairi's hips, he begins to think with his hand over his mouth and his other arm crossed. Jiminy Cricket then jumps unto his shoulders as he's thinking. Jiminy: Hmm…..according to my journal…..Sora: Hey! You came with me? Jiminy: You didn't think Donald and Goofy would've sent you off on your own now did you? Sora picks Jiminy up by the coat and drops him unto his hands. Sora: Yea…I guess you're right. So…..what's up with…..? Sora looks over to his best friend's direction on the floor. Jiminy: Well like I was saying before…..according to my journal…..Jiminy then opens the journal. Jiminy: Wow! It's only one sentence! Sora: But you've been keeping track of our adventures for years! Jiminy: I know, and it's a shame too…..but…..Sora: What? Jiminy: It says…."Thank, Axel."


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 6:**** Forgotten Memories**

Sora: Hmmm…so you're saying maybe Axel, or whoever this guy is, is responsible for Kairi's…er…mind-warp? Jiminy: It's the only thing that makes sense at the moment. Sora gets up from the floor where Kairi is laying and looks down at his oblivious princess of darkness. Sora: What's your name? Kairi getting up from the floor: Rixiak. Sora: Do you know who Sora is? Kairi: Sure do! He killed Axel's friend Roxas! Kairi summons her keyblade. Sora: Roxas, Roxas…oh, no! I didn't kill him! Kairi: Then who did! Sora patting his chest with his right hand: he's right here. And…..my heart has a special place for you too Kairi…hey, remember those drawings we drew on the walls in the secret place? Kairi: Yea….I wanted to share a Poupu fruit with Axel. Sora: What's that? Kairi: I wanted to share a Poupu fruit with Axel! He and I used to play together as kids and scribble on the walls. Hey what is this all about anyway! You're trying to stall time aren't you! Kairi points her keyblade towards Sora as if about to fight once more. Sora looks at his feet, and one tear hits the cold floor. He then taps his crown necklace and it pops open as would a locket with a tiny red light going on and off inside it. Sora: Donald…Donald: Hey Sora! Goofy: Ya find Kairi yet? Ahyuck! Sora: Is it possible…if you guys can pick me up with your gummi ship…..? We need to have a serious talk with the King…Donald and Goofy look at each other worried. Donald: We'll be right down…Sora: Thanks…..Kairi in the air about to stroke Sora down with her keyblade: HIIIIIYA! Sora blocks it and spares some time fighting with Kairi. Donald piloting the gummi ship, points to the scene: Hey look its Sora! Goofy: And he's fighting Kairi! The both look at each other confused, not seeing that they're going to hit the ground. They, crash and land on top of Sora, just like in the first game before they fought the purple Heartless Knight. Sora: Donald….ugh….Goofy! Let's get out of here! Goofy: But we can't leave Kai- Sora: Just do it! Ok! (Says Sora, now yelling his head off crying). Donald and Goofy look at Sora crying with sad faces then nod after a few seconds. Kairi plants her hands and face to the cockpit of the gummi ship angrily but Sora only looks into her eyes where he's sitting, and kisses his first two fingers; pressing it to her to the glass where her lips are at. He then puts his forehead on the glass where her forehead is at. Sora saying under his breath sounding like a crying child: No….the Gummi ship starts flying off the ground and Kairi breaks away from the cockpit.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Magic

**Chapter 7: ****Dark Magic and How to Manipulate It**

It was a pretty silent trip in the Gummi ship. Sora hadn't said a thing since they departed and this was driving Donald and Goofy crazy! Donald still piloting the ship, Goofy walks over to Sora and sits in the seat next to him. Goofy: Er…..Sora, uh…Sora didn't respond or budge an inch. Goofy: Well, uh…..you're gunna have to tell King Mickey what happened anyway so…Sora saying under his breath looking down at his lap: Kairi doesn't…even remember me…Goofy's face turned slightly worried then he turns his head over in the direction of the window, looking at the stars and worlds. Goofy turning his head back over to Sora saying sarcastically: Why don't I believe that? Sora: I'm telling you, she's mind-warped! It's as if….well…..this guy called Axel took my place or something and- Goofy: Whoa, whoa slow down Sora. As crazy as you sounds- Sora: THAT. Goofy: Fine, as crazy as that sounds, I know for SURE that no one can take your place in Kairi's heart. Why, you wouldn't have told us to take you to the king if it weren't true! Donald saying from behind the wheel raising his hand with his index finger pointed: She's just hungry! Sora shouting after in response: As that your reason for everything! Donald and Goofy laugh. Sora: I'm sorry guys…I'm just- Goofy saying with a smile: We know…..Suddenly a thud welcomes their arrival to the Disney Kingdom. All three jumps out of the cockpit and walk to the entrance of the castle. Seeing King Mickey walking out to greet them, Donald and Goofy start bowing to him. Sora forgetting to bow: Your Majesty, I need answers! Donald nudging his side: Sora, show some manners! Sora: Oh, sorry! Mickey saying with his hand over his mouth chuckling: It's ok. Now…lets just get to the Royal library. Queen Minnie should be there with tea and cookies. The group follows their king to the Royal library just as he had said. When they walk in, Queen Minnie curtsies and Sora, Donald, and Goofy bow. Minnie: Oh how wonderful! Mickey wasn't kidding when he said that you've turned into a nice young man! Sora blushing: Oh, he said that? Queen Minnie nods and takes a seat at the table, and King Mickey and the group do the same. Minnie: Now…what's been troubling you Sora? Donald and Goofy had said you were very upset! Sora looks down again at his feet: Well….Fine. So, I went back to the islands, so I could see Kairi again. I looked everywhere and I ended up being captured by the Organization 13. Mickey and Minnie's faces become serious. Mickey: Go on…Sora: And…they were trying to get their friend back…..who was it…..Roxas? Don't sweat it I know who he is already. During my trials, I ran into Kairi…and it seems as if she's joined them. Minnie: Oh I'm sure she didn't do it willing…Sora:…..and that's not all. She has no clue what her real name is, and who I am at all. What we did together…..and her feelings are all revolved around this guy named Axel. Mickey: Bingo…Sora: Huh…..? Minnie: Axel is a member of the Organization 13…Mickey: The Organization's power is harnessed by powerful magic. Dark magic….King Mickey puts his hand over his chin and closes his eyes: Hmm….Sora gets up and places both hands ob the table: What is it? What's wrong! Mickey: Something's telling me they learned Namine's magic and how to master it. From what you've told me, it sounds like Axel replaced Kairi's memory of you with him instead. Sora's face went frozen. King Mickey rises from the chair and glances at the bookshelf left to right. Goofy: What are you doing your majesty? Mickey: Looking for a book Master Yen Sid gave me during the times I was his apprentice. Ah! Here it is! Sora could you get me that blue book I'm pointing to? Sora walks over next to the King and pulls it out from above him and gives it to him. Mickey brushes off the dust with his hand and reads out the title of the book: Dark Magic and How to Manipulate It. The book was turquoise blue and it had a Wizarding hat in the center of it.


End file.
